Loose Ends
by Dulcis Marionette
Summary: Peace is making its way around the world, but Lady Fate is not finished with the heroes just yet… Zutara; Post-Sozin’s Comet.


**Loose Ends**

**Summary: **Peace is making its way around the world, but Lady Fate is not finished with the heroes just yet…Zutara; Post-Sozin's Comet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Neither do you, unless Bryke is reading this...

**Warnings**: You must have watched Sozin's Comet, if you don't want to be spoiled.

**Note**: This is written for like, right after Sozin's Comet, yes. Another fanfic to join the ones that have been coming up to rewrite the ending to how I, and some other fans would like to see it. This is my **first ever **Avatar fanfic…and I'm hoping that it'll come out okay, as a chapter fanfic as well.

_So here we go. S'only the prologue so it won't be much right now…_

* * *

--Prologue

* * *

It was a moment that he wished he had the time to savor.

His father was locked up in a cell, with no ability to bend or ability to control his kingdom…now he was just a man, who had once gotten so close to ruling the world, that he could practically taste the power.

Now he would have to rot in that cell and deal with the fact that his only son, the one that was "lucky to be born", had taken over the throne.

His mocking , younger sister, whom was the child prodigy was locked in a insane asylum of all things; not that he did not expect it after seeing her state before challenging her to that Agni Kai.

It was a long day, when they had finally defeated the Fire Lord Ozai, and were on their way to world harmony as it had been long ago. A lot had happened, and not only in that day, but the during the entire journey from the very beginning where he was but a banished Fire Nation prince off to apprehend the Avatar.

It all resulted in beginning peace, and here he sat staring at the ceiling, but his mind was boggled with thoughts over his new friends – the people he was so determined to catch as enemies, but were now close allies.

They had all gone to Ba Sing Se for more bonding time with the whole group after their victory. He had brought Mai along, and they all enjoyed a day together just relaxing with tea, and Sokka drawing up a ridiculous picture of all of them. He vaguely remembered seeing Katara stroll out to the balcony where Aang was, probably to talk with him. The new Fire Lord barely registered it and went back to criticizing the Water Tribe boy on his odd art skills, and they all laughed together the rest of the time when the two came back from the balcony.

It was fun.

Even if for a short trip, as he had to soon try and find his long lost mother, hoping that she was still alive. The beloved woman who gave him life; practically twice as she had banished herself to save him from being killed by his merciless father. He dearly missed her and wanted to see her…he was Fire Lord now, and even if he had done very dishonorable things during, the ironic trip to gain back that 'honor', he was sure that all was forgiven. With the things they were now, he could focus on looking for her. With a clear mind…

If only it really was clear. Something else was plaguing his mind and the peace was chased away by inner conflict. His plan was stopped short by the friendly trip and on that trip, he kept thinking of a certain something…

Really, what could possibly ruin his happiness so early? He finally had his throne back, and could make the world how it should have been for all of these warring years. What single, little thought would be able to haunt him?

What scared him most is that the "single, little thought" usually appeared in his mind when he was holding Mai in his arms.

He was happy with her! He loved her, didn't he? The only reason that he had left her was because he **had **to leave and help the Avatar and defeat his sire. As far as he knew at that time, she was sidled with Azula. So all he could do was leave her a parting note – which later on she was absolutely furious about…

They were childhood friends, in a way and he liked her…

And they grew up and they were together and those times together were nice.

Now they were back together, so everything should be fine. He thought that it would be fine. He was happy…

But if he was so happy, then how come that every time his arms were wrapped around the quiet, Fire Nation girl; his hand running through soft, black locks and pulling her closer; each time he found himself looking into those golden eyes…

His own eyes were subconsciously searching for any trace of bright blue?

A tired sigh escaped his lips and his hand was lightly resting on his stomach, the other arm settled behind his head, cushioned by the soft pillow. Fingers traced around his most recent scar for what must have been the one hundredth time.

He had saved Katara's life that day…and she had saved his in return. After they had given a visit to he Southern Raiders, she had given him so much support. He admired her much before that, and he lightly wondered if she did too? Nah…she had hated him after the incident, the utterly stupid decision he made at Ba Sing Se. If he had joined them that day…

Would she possibly be...

'_Dammit.' _

Forget it.

There were no 'ifs' to ask, and they were pointless anyway. It was bad to dwell in the past like that. Now was now…and it was a pleasant 'now'. Even if he had--! It wasn't as if he--!

...There was just no way that he did, when he had just about everything he wanted already...

Fire Lord Zuko closed his amber eyes and tried his best to settle himself into sleep where he could forget about all of his troubles if dreams didn't mock him that night...

A shame they were all filled with a playful color of blue and wavy brown hair. Sleep wouldn't be as pleasant as 'now' seemed to be.

* * *

_Sorry that it's so short, but this is only the prologue. The real first chapter will be much longer, though I'm not sure when it will be out. I'm not exactly sure how long this whole story will be…but I have a lot planned for it in the future, though I'm not sure about 'in-between' things. We'll see when I continue it, hmm?_

_See you in Chapter One, everyone!_

_-**Dulcis Marionette**_

* * *


End file.
